Angelina Davis
Angelina "Lina" Davis is a main character in LPS: Popular. Appearance Lina first appears as a seal point Siamese cat with blue eyes. In Episode 14, Party of the Century', it is shown that Lina has dyed her fur blonde with a white muzzle and white stripe across her back when Savannah took she and Genny to a salon. Personality Angelina is the friendly and honest type of girl most of the time. Lina is very intelligent and who cares about her friends and school work she might be a third wheel but that doesn't mean she's not a loyal friend. She, Savvy, and Genny have to struggle with the kindest of Brooklyn Hayes almost everyday. But that doesn't mean that they don't occasionally come up with smart and truthful comebacks to the blonde feline. Angelina and Genny persuade Sav that Brooke isn't who she seems, thus giving Lina a touch of honesty almost ever min. When Sav and Genny gain their new found popularity, Lina feels as if she were being left on the sidelines, as she was teased for wearing a blue striped scarf. Lina also tells Sav at the beginning of Episode 1, '''Who's That Girl?' ''that she strongly dislikes it when people call her Angel, and prefers to be called Angelina, Angie or Lina. History Season 1 Angelina is introduced as a friendly, Siamese cat who helps the new student, at the time, Savvy Reed with papers that had fallen because of a nearby skateboarder. Lina then introduces Savvy to Genny Ryan, and the 2 discuss to Sav about how horrible and rude Brooke Hayes has been to them. Lina says that Brooke stole her Gucci handbag. When Genny and Sav receive more attention and popularity than ever, Lina feels as if she is being left out. Of course, as Savvy and Genny care about Lina, Savvy devises a plan to have Genny and Lina do a makeover, and the friendship problem is solved. At Brooke's party, Lina is given just as much attention as Savvy and Genny, enough for a boy to become fond of her, and she was soon seen dancing with him. Season 2 After the party, Savvy tells Lina and Genny that they look "fab", and then wonder if Brooke transferred but turn out to be wrong. She is then seen flirting with her possible new boyfriend. Brooke then returns, and Lina and Genny ask Savvy if she had showed Sage the note yet. We will see her more. Relationships 'Genevieve Ryan 'and 'Savannah Reed - 'Genny and Savvy are Lina's closest friends and care about her a lot, but were too caught up with their popularity that they forget about her for a while, but soon are reunited with her once they apologize. 'Unknown Boy - Lina meets a boy at Brooke's party who tells her that she's "the prettiest cat" at the party. He later becomes her boyfriend. Trivia *Angelina used to not care about being popular and just wanted to study. Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Main Characters: Season 1 Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Main Characters: Season 2 Category:Teenagers Category:OCD Students Category:Females Category:Characters